A Happy Ending
by Kayla2
Summary: Now a sequel to Destiny   A series of one-shots that take place on February 14, 2015.  They are about Matt/Des from various points of view.  Happy Story.  Hope you enjoy.  Replies are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. I realize that I have been delinquent in finishing Destiny, but I promise I'll post the next chapter (the second to last, I think) this week. This is just a one-shot that came to mind as I spent hours on YouTube watching Desi and Matt. (They're just so cute!) This one-shot takes place in 2015. Despite the title, it's a happy ending for the couple that takes place after the show has ended. I hope you enjoy._

**Losing A Son**

Nora held a glass in the air as she prepared to make a toast. Her baby just got married. He was too young: only 21 years old. They weren't even out of college. Still, she couldn't tell him that they were making a mistake. Across the room, she saw her family; they'd become close over the years. It was inevitable, their children had been through more than any kids should have had to experience at such a young age. Destiny's mother looked nervous. She'd felt that same nervousness, too, until she saw Matthew waiting for Destiny at the end of the aisle. He'd never looked more certain about anything. The way they'd stood beside each other for so many years, she couldn't tell them they were making a mistake, because in her heart she knew they weren't. Still, she hated to lose her baby.

As she readied herself to speak, the emotion welled up inside her. Destiny, her son's wife, was the reason Nora would be able to share a dance with Matthew after she made her toast. She remembered the first time she met the chubby girl, with the perfect chocolate skin and the beautiful braids. Matthew was in a wheelchair. Destiny believed in Matthew even when she and Bo hadn't. She'd fought to get him the surgery he needed to walk again. Somehow, she even found the courage to stand with him when he thought he killed a man; gratefully, they all learned he had been wrong.

"To my handsome son and his beautiful bride on their wedding day," Nora felt her own voice quiver. Matthew smiled a reassuring smile at her. It was the same smile that had been her sunshine for the last 21 years. When she looked at him she barely saw the grown man he'd blossomed into during his first two years at Penn State. Instead, she saw the same dark-haired, freckled face little boy who ran to greet her when she came home from court each day. She took a deep breath and continued on. "You both have made me so proud today. Today, you made official what has been true for years. You are family. I think you may have been since the day you met. Thank you Destiny for always loving my boy with your whole heart."

Sometimes she was amazed at how close the two remained despite everything, even when Matthew became infatuated with the Manning girl. The worst was when they broke up during their freshman year of college. This time it was Destiny who put the space between them. After high school graduation, Matthew decided to stay on at BE to stake his claim to the Buchanan legacy. Destiny went on to Penn State. The distance between them was too much for Destiny to take, especially since Matthew was working so many hours and taking classes at Llanview University. On a weekend visit, Destiny told Matthew that she couldn't be in a relationship with a ghost, told him she would always love him and she called it quits.

Matthew lost it in way he hadn't even done when he was suspected of murder. He stopped eating and moped for a week. She tried to mother him to no avail; he was simply despondent. One evening she talked to Bo about it.

"_We have to do something, Bo."_

"_Yes, we have to let Matthew figure out what's important to him."_

Thinking back, she smiled as she recalled her irritation with Bo at the time. _"What's important is Destiny and she just broke his heart."_

"_He's a Buchanan, Red, he'll win her back."_

And he had. A week later, he announced that he was going to transfer to Penn State to be with Destiny. A month later he was admitted as a transfer student. The next fall, he was on campus. As they arrived at the dormitory, Destiny was waiting out front. She practically leapt into his arms as soon as he exited the vehicle. Then she greeted them warmly. Somehow, Matthew managed to secure a room in the same building as Destiny, prompting Nora to remind him that she had no desire to become a grandmother before she turned 60. Before she and Bo left to return to Llanview, they took Matt and Des to dinner. For dessert, Matt and Destiny shared an ice cream sundae, the way she'd seen them do a million times at the palace as kids. And when they said their goodbyes, she and Bo watched them walk into the door of the dorms hand in hand. It was then that Bo made a simple prediction.

"_He's going to marry her. You know that don't you, Red? And it's probably going to be soon."_

_She guessed he thought the truth would upset her; it didn't. "I've known it all along."_

Now, she watched as Matthew led Destiny to the dance floor. A minute later, Bo asked for her hand. She silently prayed that the two kids would avoid the same mistakes she and Bo made for so many years. As the DJ announced it was time for the mother/son and father/daughter dances, Nora made her way to Matthew. For a minute, she thought Matthew would refuse to relinquish his hold on his new bride, until her brother Shawn arrived. And then, for the rest of the song, Matthew was hers again. She decided to take the moment to ask Matthew something she'd always wanted to know.

"Matthew," Nora brushed at his hair, "how did you know Destiny was the one?"

"Grandpa told me."

"What?" Asa died several years before Matthew met Destiny. "How can that be?"

"When we were in the cabin and I was still in the wheelchair, I asked Grandpa for a sign that everything would be okay. Then Destiny walked in. And whenever Destiny is in my life, everything is okay."

Nora smiled a half smile. It was hard for a mother to know she'd been replaced. She wondered if every mom felt a twinge when it happened.

"Mom, do you know why I trusted it?"

"Why?"

"Because Grandpa loved you, so I knew he had great taste in women." He smiled again. "Besides Destiny is like a weird cross between you and Grandpa Asa, she's got all your compassion and all his stubbornness. I'm lucky to have you both."

Without a word, she kissed Matthew on the cheek. It was then she realized that she wasn't losing her son she was gaining a daughter.


	2. Gaining A Daughter

_Hi all, I have been inspired by all of your wonderful replies…so, I did another stand alone at Matt and Des's wedding from Bo's perspective. I've been reading some less than favorable spoilers for our duo, but I'm going to try to keep writing (giving them the gushy romance they should have gotten on the show). Next viewpoint is Shaun's. I hope you enjoy._

Gaining A Daughter

Bo Buchanan was totally and completely at peace. And it was a total surprise. No one could have told him that seeing his son marry at twenty-one would have done the trick. But he never expected that his son would meet a woman like Destiny. Once Matthew told him that he thought his grandpa Asa sent Destiny to him. If anyone could finagle a deal with the Man Upstairs to get his grandson the perfect girl, it was Asa. And boy, did she show up exactly when Matthew needed her most.

Destiny Evans waltzed into his son's life just before he was temporarily paralyzed in an auto accident. Of course, Destiny and Matthew were the only ones who seemed to know the paralysis was temporary. Before the accident, Matthew was an outgoing star basketball player. After the accident, he was depressed and angry.

Bo still remembered the first time he saw Destiny. He loved her immediately. Matthew was still hospitalized from the auto accident that kept him from walking for nearly a year. Matthew had just finished saying that he didn't want to see anyone from school when Destiny walked in behind Nora and announced that she wasn't leaving. She was completely adorable with her flawless brown skin, chubby cheeks and endless braids. She was fiery; it was a trait needed for anyone who planned to be in close proximity to the Buchanan family. And she had quite a hold on Matthew. The first time he witnessed her power was when she convinced Matthew to play piano in public Within months, Destiny found a doctor to promise he would walk again and she encouraged him to sue both he and Nora for the right to have the surgery.

Destiny even stuck by him when he cast her aside to date Daniella Rayburn-Manning. It was no huge surprise, Buchanan men had a history of had a history of making the wrong romantic choices before ultimately getting it right. Lindsay Rapport came to mind from his own romantic history. His pa, Asa made too many romantic mistakes to count.

"Care to dance, Commish?"

Destiny's voice shook Bo from his thoughts. Commish was her nickname for him. He'd tried to get her to call him Bo, but she was raised to call adults by their formal titles. At least he'd gotten her away from calling him "Mr. B."

"You sure you can keep up with me, Destiny?" Both he and Nora were known to cut a mean rug. Add to the matter that his old pal, Calvin "Snoop Dogg" Broadus had just taken the stage, which meant Bo was really going to work it out.

Destiny scoffed, "Are you sure you can keep up with _moi_?" Destiny pointed at herself to emphasize the point. Destiny pulled him out to the middle of the dance floor where they danced between all of her and Matthew's friends. It was one of the things he and Nora loved about her. Destiny never acted based on what people might think; it was a trait she helped develop in Matthew.

"Hey," one of Destiny's college girlfriends called out to her, "your father-in-law is pretty good."

Bo leaned and whispered to Destiny, "I love hearing that."

"That you can dance?" Destiny seemed surprised. "You already know that."

"No, I was talking about the father-in-law part."

Destiny stopped dancing in her tracks and gave Bo a hug. A moment or so later, as Snoop left the stage and soft music began to play, they were joined by Matthew. Bo smiled as he saw the joy on his boy's face whenever he looked at his new bride.

"Can I cut in?" Matthew extended his hand.

"I see you, Matthew Buchanan." Destiny placed her hands on her hips. "You waited until the slow music started to come out here." Destiny regularly teased Matthew about his shyness on the dance floor all while assuring him that he was a genetically good dancer. "But since I like you, I will stop dancing with my second favorite Buchanan man to dance with you." She kissed him.

Bo's eldest and flakiest son, David interrupted Matthew and Destiny's smooches. "Destiny, what's this I hear about Pa being your second favorite Buchanan?" David, who was tall like Bo's pa, leaned down and whispered into Destiny's ear. "Do you really think your wedding day is the time to let Matthew know he ranks third?"

"David, what are you talking about? Matthew is my favorite Buchanan."

"Oh I get it, you told Pa he was your second favorite so he wouldn't feel bad. After all you and I are BFFs." David gave her a nudge and a wink. "So BFF, how about a twirl around the dance floor while my lovely wife is wheeling and dealing?"

"But I was about to dance with Matthew." Destiny protested although they all knew it was useless.

"You have a lifetime to do that. Come on." David pulled Destiny away from Bo and Matthew.

"Suddenly, I'm glad he was like 30 before I was born. It would have been tough growing up in a house with him." Matthew shook his head at David who was now sweeping Destiny across the dance floor. "Looks like they're going to be dancing for a while." Bo and Matthew walked together to a nearby table. Still, Matthew never took his eyes off Destiny. "Hey Dad…"

"Yes son."

"Thanks for telling me to go after her…you know, when we broke up."

"You would have gone whether I told you to or not." Bo patted his boy on the shoulder.

"Probably. But the whole time Des was trying to push me away, I kept asking myself what you would do if it were mom pushing you away. So, I stayed until she decided to let me in…and she needed me."

"You think you'll ever be able to tell me why Des needed you?"

"Maybe someday…if she's ever ready to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Bo and Nora had spent countless hours pondering what had caused the trouble between Matthew and Destiny and how Matthew was able to repair it in a relatively short period of time. Whatever it was, Matthew was ready to propose to her within six months.

"Dad, how come you were the only one who didn't flip out when I told you that I wanted to marry Des?"

"Because I always knew it would happen." Bo laughed. "That young woman could convince you to do anything whether it was playing the piano or suing your ma and me so you could walk. And it was pretty clear that she thought the stars sparkled in your eyes." He wrapped an arm around Matthew. "If that didn't make her marriage material, I don't know what would."

"Matthew," Destiny called out as she approached the table. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she attempted to look angry. "Will you please come and dance with me before I have to play another round of "Sweep the floor with Destiny" with David?"

"Hey, don't look at me, he's your BFF." Matthew teased until Destiny grabbed his hand. After one step forward, Matthew stopped in his tracks. He turned and faced Bo. "Hey Dad, thanks."

Bo nodded and smiled at the duo. "No son, thank you…I always wanted a daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all, this took longer than I expected. It's also a little longer than usual. I'm thrilled that Matthew has now awakened on the show (but keep in mind he never went into a coma in this story). Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. I expect the next POV will be David or Daniella's unless there is another POV you would prefer to see. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated._

Welcome to the Family

Little D was too young to try to call herself someone's wife. Shaun shook his head in disgust. He knew it was trouble when he saw his sister eyeing the then-tiny boy with the pale skin and the face full of freckles at their freshman prom. At the time, he was wheelchair bound due to a recent automobile accident. Although, he worried about the way Destiny was looking at the boy, the kid honestly looked harmless enough. Looks can be deceiving.

Over the course of the now-six years the duo had known each other, Destiny Loretta Evans, who was once the perfect child, had fled the country twice for some Matthew-related reason. The first time was to help him get back to the states to get the surgery that helped him walk again; the second, when they were 17, was to help Matthew rescue his flake of a brother from Morocco. The worse part was that they wound up in Paris and they expected him to believe that _nothing_ happened.

At the time of their heroic rescue mission-slash-romantic getaway, Little D was living with Shaun. So, upon her return from her adventure, he made it perfectly clear that she should give up all hope of seeing Matthew any place except for school. Eventually, he caved. He always did when it came to his baby sister. At least this time, he managed to stay strong for a month or so. Honestly, he didn't have the heart to keep them apart. The kids loved each other.

He watched as the kids made it to the tower that was masquerading as a wedding cake. It was seven tiers with purple accents that included perfectly formed purple sugar roses. Destiny had seen something similar on one of those cake-making shows on television and immediately decided she had to have it. As usual Matthew decided to do everything in his power to make it happen. Something about them cutting the cake made it feel even more official to Shaun.

"You haven't been replaced. You know that, right?" Dr. Vivian Evans, his wife, kissed him on the cheek before sitting in the seat beside him. He was lucky. Vivian was beautiful, intelligent and very insightful. She was also six months pregnant with their first child. Inside, he smiled as he gazed at the perfect rounded form her belly had taken.

"Like Matthew Buchanan could replace me." A cross between a half-chuckle and a scoff skipped over his lips. "Still, I guess she could do worse."

Truth was Shaun knew Destiny hit the jackpot. Matthew was tall, about 6'3" now, hardworking, well-off, extremely protective of Destiny and according to almost all of Destiny's college friends, "so hot." And Matthew was a good kid, especially after he got over his particularly ornery teenaged years. Once he and Destiny started dating, he treated her like a princess. As he thought of it, even during his difficult phase, Matthew always treated Des better than he treated anyone else.

Shaun could still remember when Des learned she was their brother, Greg's biological child, instead of their parents' little girl. She took it pretty hard. She tried to push just about everyone. She even tried to push Matthew away, but he wasn't having it. The boy stopped by everyday on his way home from his job at Buchanan Enterprises and that was after a full day of school. He'd pretend he only stopped by because wanted her to read some press release he wrote or a paragraph that was going to be included in some piece of literature. And according to him, she was the only one who would tell him the truth. As soon as he had his foot in the door, he'd stay and hang out. He'd convince her to play video games even though he knew she'd more than likely pick American Idol, which usually ended with the both of the giggling about Matthew's rendition of a song.

Sometimes, during the visits in the time after Destiny learned the truth about their family, he would catch Matthew sneaking these glances at Destiny when he thought no one was watching. That was when Shaun knew that Darren, Little D's boyfriend at the time, didn't stand a chance. Truth be told, he was okay with that. Matthew seemed to get Destiny in a way that no one else did, except him, of course. The boy was actually pretty good for her.

Sean looked up and saw Vivian smiling at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Why don't you just admit that you like Matthew?"

"Okay, okay, he's almost good enough for Little D…and he's got a killer jump shot, which we lost when he transferred to Penn State."

Vivian squeezed his hand as she grew more serious. "I still can't believe he quit his job at BE and just transferred."

"Destiny needed him. That's how they are. It's part of why I can be okay with them getting married so young." Vivian rubbed his hand, assuming that he still needed the extra reassurance.

Shaun thought back to the time when Matthew showed up at his doorstep begging Shaun to tell him if Destiny had found someone else. The boy was frantic and it scared Shaun a little. Destiny had been crazy about Matthew forever. Though Shaun searched his mind, he couldn't think of one reason that would cause Destiny to break up with Matthew. He invited him in and listened to the kid's story. They'd talked and both noticed that Little D seemed less talkative than usual. Matthew told him that her roommate, Karina, said that Des had also started missing classes. Then she dumped him. And she'd stopped answering his calls and texts. After a half hour of talking, Shaun made a decision: they were going to see Destiny.

Destiny answered her dorm room door still wearing her pajamas. She'd lost weight since Shaun last saw her; it was more weight than he thought was normal. Her eyes were practically hollow as she looked through him and Matt.

Matthew gave her the once over with his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Shaun bristled at the term of endearment, especially from Matthew who'd always reminded him of an old soul in a young body. He wondered when they started using terms like baby or sweetheart or what had stirred such affection. Still, he relaxed as he watched Matthew's eyes, which showed only love and concern.

"I'm fine. The both of you can go back home." Destiny snapped as she tried to close the door in their faces. She was stopped by Matthew's speed and Shaun's strength.

After 20 minutes of prodding by Matthew, whom he found was as tenacious with his little sister as she was with everyone else, they learned that Destiny was in trouble. She'd been feeling blue for weeks and she was terrified because she couldn't stop crying. Des said she wanted to feel better, but she couldn't. Then it happened: Destiny released the tears that had the power to crush Shaun since the day he first saw her. But instead of him being able to be her hero, it was Matthew who pulled her into his embrace, kissed her forehead and promised to make everything all better.

So, Shaun did the only thing he could; he left the room and called his wife. Vivian informed him that it sounded as though Little D was suffering with depression. She assured him that it was something that affected many college-aged women, could be treated relatively easily and advised him not to worry. When he returned to the room, Destiny was lying against Matthew's chest, sound asleep.

Matthew spoke only one sentence. "I'm transferring."

Shaun was brought back to the present by the sound of Destiny's voice. "Shaun, I brought you some cake. It's your favorite: chocolate with chocolate icing." She set the magnificent piece of cake in front of him as Matthew handed a similar piece to Vivian.

"You remembered." Shaun smiled.

"Like I would forget." She took a deep breath, something she always did before she planned on making an announcement. Matthew now stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Little D, is everything okay?"

"Yep. Matthew and I have some news."

Shaun's heart stopped for a second. He certainly was not prepared for news that he and D were going to become parents within months of each other. Still, he'd love any child of Destiny's as much as he loved his own. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, silly." Destiny shook her head at him. "Matthew and I transferred to LU in the fall. We're moving back to Llanview at the end of the semester. "

"But why?" Shaun was suddenly confused.

"Because Matt's uncle wants him to take over BE in a few years and I want to be around when your baby is born. I want to be for your baby what you've always been for me."

Tightness grew in the midst of Shaun's throat. He was so moved he didn't hear Matthew come up with an excuse for him and Vivian to leave in order to give Destiny some alone time with her brother. After they left, Destiny continued to speak.

"You've always been my hero…you know that, right?"

He gave a slight nod. "You're my little sis."

"I know. Still, whenever I needed someone to support me or look after me you were always there." Destiny patted his hand. "And I want you to know how much that means to me."

"You know I'm always going to be here for you, right?" Shaun looked intently at Destiny.

"Yeah, I know." She kissed his cheek and then she glanced at her left hand where her engagement ring sparkled. She touched the two-carat diamond in the platinum setting. "How could I not know? You gave Matthew the ring you bought for my mother."

Destiny's mother, Charlene, had been Shaun's girlfriend before his brother, Greg, stole her from him. It was a pattern that continued until Shaun turned the tables and started dating Vivian _after_ she dated Greg. Shaun had planned to ask Charlene to marry him, but she suddenly grew distant and he didn't know why. Before he knew what happened, Charlene had died and unbeknownst to him given birth to Destiny, who his parents claimed as their own. For some reason, he'd kept the ring all of those years until the truth came out about Destiny. He still wasn't sure why he'd kept the ring all that time. When he learned Charlene was Destiny's biological mother, he continued to keep the ring. He promised himself that one day he would give it to the man who would marry his little sister. He knew even then that it would probably be Matthew, he just had no idea how soon it would be.

Only three months early, while Matthew and Destiny were on Thanksgiving break, Matthew stopped by Shaun and Vivian's house. He invited Shaun for a pick up game of basketball in the driveway. Mid-dribble, Matthew stood in place and said, "Shaun, I'm going to ask Des to marry me and I want you to give us your blessing."

"Have you lost your mind?" was the first of many outraged questions Shaun asked in the minutes that followed. When he calmed, Shaun finally asked the question that changed his mind. "Why?"

"Because she's my best friend. She's stubborn and she's bossy and she loves me even though I'm the same way. To say she's my girlfriend minimizes all that we've been to each other over the years. I don't want her just to move in with me and wonder if I love her enough to make her my wife. The truth is I already do."

At that moment, Shaun took the basketball from Matthew's hands and slammed it on the ground. Then he grunted, "Follow me." He walked to the office area of their home and opened a small safe. Then he pulled out the ring. "This was supposed to belong to Destiny's mother. I've been saving it to give to the man that was good enough to marry Little D. I was pretty sure that there was never going to be a guy that I would trust with my sister's heart, but maybe I was wrong…" Then he placed the box in Matthew's hand.

Matthew opened the box and stared at the ring. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just don't hurt my sister." Shaun added the last part mostly because he knew he was supposed to. In his heart, he knew Matthew would take a bullet before he let anything happen to Destiny.

"I won't."

"Good." Shaun released a deep breath. "You gonna stare at that ring all day? Or are we going to finish our game of ball?" He didn't wait for Matthew to answer; instead, he just walked out of the door.

Vivian's voice shook him from his memories. "So, what is it going to take for me to get a dance with my husband?" Matthew had also returned to the table with her and was toying with a strand of Destiny's hair. Shaun was surprised to find himself unbothered.

"You think you can keep up?" Shaun replied without missing a beat.

"I could be nine months pregnant with triplets and still keep up with you." Vivian teased.

"Let's go." Shaun grabbed his wife's hand to lead her to the dance floor. He stopped before he passed Matthew. To his own surprise, he pulled him into a hug. "Hey Matt, welcome to the family."

"Thanks Man." Matthew's voice cracked. As they pulled apart, Matthew asked, "Do you think you still have room for me on your basketball team at the community center?"

"Always. You're my brother-in-law." Shaun gave Matt a fist-bump and watched as Destiny's smile grew. Then he headed toward the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all. This is David's view of Matthew and Destiny's wedding. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who replied last chapter. I hope you like this (I won't know if you don't reply. ;) ) _

Chapter 4- A Perfect Day

"Darling," Dorian wrapped her arms tightly around David's waist and leaned into his chest. "Wasn't today just perfect? Don't you love weddings?"

"Of course." He kissed the top of her beautiful red hair that she wore pulled into an updo. "And this one is my fourth favorite…right behind our three." Honestly, David couldn't be happier today. He had a real family. His wife was in his arms. His Pa was dancing with his StepNora. And his brother, Matthew, was dancing with the love of his life, his new wife, Destiny.

It had been a bumpy road into the Buchanan family, but Matthew was the first to welcome him. Unlike the con-artist brother, Spencer Truman, that he had been raised with, Matthew was a fresh-faced kid who was honest and kind, even if was generally a bit grumpy.

"Do you worry that they're too young? Look at how long it took us to get things right. And we weren't exactly kids when we first met." Dorian ran her hands along his six-pack abs that could easily be felt through his expensive dress shirt. He knew she loved the feel of his ridiculously taught body.

"I think they'll be fine." Dorian wasn't the only person who wondered about whether Matthew and Destiny married too young, but the truth was part of David was amazed that they had waited to marry as long as they had. The two kids had been through so much together and they never wavered from each other's sides. "Besides, if they start having kids right away, strangers will assume little Bo-David Buchanan is my nephew, instead of thinking he's my grandson."

"Bo-David?" Dorian raised an eyebrow at him.

"They'll want to name their first son after me and Pa. Since my Pa is the grandfather, I'm okay with his name coming first."

"Of course you are." Dorian chuckled.

As the music ended, he noticed that Matthew and Destiny were making their way to him. Now would be as good of a time as any for him to have the talk he'd been planning to have with Matthew for weeks.

"Hey." Matthew smacked his arm. They were the same height now, which still threw David a little. "You guys having a good time?"

"We are, but Dorian was just saying that she wanted Destiny to show her the finer points of dancing the Texas two-step."

"I was?" Dorian questioned, until she caught the discreet wink he gave her. "Oh, I was."

"I don't know how to do a Texas two-step." Destiny folded her arms in front of her. "What are you up to, David? And what's in your eye?" Her arms moved from in front of her to her hips.

"Don't worry, Destiny, I just need to give Matthew some marital advice mano a mano. I'd suggest that my blushing bride give you some tips as well, but I'm not sure if you…or Matthew are ready for that." He winked at Dorian suggestively.

"Okay, okay. TMI, David." Destiny covered her ears, which caused Matthew to burst out into laughter, which was an unusual sight. Matthew had been a serious boy since the car accident and it seemed that he and Destiny were the only two who could get his baby brother to laugh. Destiny removed her hands from her ears. "Fine, if you're finished, I'll show Dorian how to do the electric slide."

"Show me?" Dorian fanned her hand to her chest as though she'd just heard the most offensive words. "I've been doing that dance since David was in diapers."

"Uh oh," Destiny twisted her neck. "You come show me what you've got."

Destiny began to walk off, until Matthew called her back. "Destiny, aren't you forgetting something?" He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," his voice was barely over a whisper.

"Love you, too." She kissed him again before she and Dorian made their way to the dance floor.

When Matthew was finally able to take his eyes off of his new wife, he turned his attention back to David. "Now David, what do you want to talk about."

"Follow me." They went to a secluded table in the corner of the room. David took a deep breath. "Baby Bro, you did good. My BFFSIL, is going to make a great wife for you. She's beautiful, looks five years younger than she is and her name begins with the right letter."

He meant it. His brother had, in fact, hit the marital jackpot. From the time he met Destiny, shortly after he learned he and Matthew were brothers, David realized she was a force to be reckoned with. She was adorable with her pudgy face and her ridiculously impressive genes that might even make her look younger than he did when she was his age. And she was courageous. Before David knew what hit him, she was dragging him off to London to rescue Matthew from boarding school to have a surgery only the three of them believed would restore Matthew's ability to walk. And it was during the very same time that Destiny told him that she loved Matthew. She'd proved it over and over again including the time when she helped Matthew rescue him from a Moroccan prison.

"BFFSIL?" Matthew repeated to himself.

"Best-friend-forever-sister-in-law," he said with disgust. "Matthew, you're going to have to be a little quicker if you expect to hold on to a woman like Destiny. She's a sharp one." Matthew met him with a blank stare and he knew immediately what the boy was thinking. He decided to put his brother's mind at ease. "From the blank stare on your face, I know what you're thinking."

"You do?" Matthew tugged at his lip. David noticed that this was something his brother did often. He would speak to him about how this could cause unsightly wrinkles later.

"I'm your big bro. Of course I know what you're thinking." He flashed Matthew a million dollar smile to further reassure him. "You're worried with all of my talk of my BFFSIL's wonderful qualities that when I'm old and my beloved Dorian has departed, I'll steal Destiny from you, just like Grandpa Asa did with Uncle Clint and Uncle Clint did with Pa and StepNora…or like I did with Dorian and her sister, but I digress."

Although the thought of a world without Dorian made David's heart ache, she was nearly twenty years his senior. Poor Matthew must worry about a time when David would be a handsome 70 year-old on the prowl for a new Buchanan bride because unfortunately, their family liked to keep it in the family, so to speak. But this assurance of his pure intentions would be his gift to Matthew, in addition to the very pricey honeymoon that he and Dorian purchased for the newlyweds.

He continued. "Matthew, I want to reassure you that when I'm old and my beloved Dorian is gone, I won't marry Destiny even if she leave you."

"Uh, thanks?" Matthew furrowed his brows. "Is that it?"

"No, as you know, Destiny has become quite a knockout. If you don't treat her right, there will be many men who are ready and willing to take advantage of your lost opportunity…just like Derwood did. Not to mention, her brother, Shaun, will probably try to break you in places that should never be broken."

Matthew became serious as he probably contemplated the ways Shaun could hurt him. "You don't have to worry. I plan to treat Des like a princess. Anything else."

"Yes. I want to point out that tonight when you're are enjoying your honeymoon, you will want to thank me for having Fawn teach you your way around the boudoir-"

"But I didn't-" Matthew tried to interrupt; David could practically see his gratitude bubbling to the surface.

"No, you never said thank you, still, I knew you were grateful." He patted his brother's arm. "But this is important. Now that you've married Destiny, there can be no more Fawns or other professional companionship. From this point on, there can only be your blushing bride. I know that we Buchanan men have not provided the best example of how to have long-lasting marriages, but you must try for the sake of little Bo-David."

"Bo-David?"

"Your son, silly."

Matthew smiled, clearly in agreement with David's suggestion for a name for his firstborn. "Uh right," Matthew said, obviously sealing the deal.

Both men stood and walked to the center of the room where they watched Dorian and Destiny dancing. Suddenly, Matthew patted David's arm. "Hey David, I don't know if I ever told you this but when I was a kid, I always wanted a big brother. Having you is even better than I ever thought it could be."

"I love you Baby Bro." He pulled Matthew into a hug; their Pa soon joined them. Yes, David thought to himself, today was a perfect day.


End file.
